The Marauders and Snape
by Momina Rajput
Summary: This is a story I have written about the lives of the marauders, Lily Evans, The half-blood prince aka Severus Snape and a new character that I have invented.
1. Techna Malfoy

Author's note: First in this chapter I am going to introduce a new character that I have invented. I want this fic to be novel length but that can only be true if you guys give me enough love, motivation and reviews. I really hope you enjoy this.

The Marauders and Snape

Okay so my invented character is named Techna Malfoy. The tradition in the Malfoy family is that there should be only one boy, you can see this like there had only been an only child in the family usually a boy and I have just supposed that the father of Lucius Malfoy had a twin brother named Alexander Malfoy whose daughter is Techna Malfoy. Techna's mother was a Black before marriage in fact she is the sister of Sirius Black's mother and Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa's mother. Sirius and Narcissa's mothers were married into the family that why there surname remains the same. They are Black before and after the marriage. I guess I have explained all about Techna that I could right now more details will be seen as story will start. Most of my story will be from her POV.


	2. Friendly Conversations

_**Friendly conversations**_

Techna only saw her cousins on family gatherings. She rarely saw her cousins and that's why she wasn't very close to them. Today was a gathering at the Black Manor. Most of their gatherings took place at the Black Manor even though no body lived there. It was a come and go place for all the Blacks. She and all her cousins were sitting and talking, well almost all, but again Bella was never one of them. She was strange and unfriendly. And Andy (nickname for Andromeda) was spending the weekend at her friend's house. Techna felt slightly alien sitting there. All others seemed to know each other very well but Techna was almost a stranger. So she excused herself and went to sit by the fireplace alone. When she went there, she saw a bookshelf on her right side. Techna loved reading so she went and grabbed a good looking book and started reading it. She was so immersed in her book that she didn't hear footsteps approach her. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sirius smiling at her. She liked Sirius. He was always talking and laughing. Seeing him there, she put her book down and he asked her whether he could sit with of her. She nodded, she was too shy to say anything. She had talked to him a few times but was still a little shy. She had always been shy with new people. They both were age fellows. They both will be starting Hogwarts next year and so Sirius started talking about that. Bella had already finished her sixth year and Andy had finished her fourth.

"Which house do you want to be in?" he asked.

"Well, every house is unique in its own way, I don't have any preference but if I could choose then I will choose either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. What about you?" she asked.

"My whole family had been in Slytherin but I would like to break the tradition" he grinned. "If I could then I would have chosen Ravenclaw but I don't think I will fit there, you see I am not very studious therefore I want it to be Gryffindor. Gryffindor is also my mother's least favorite house, so that's a bonus."

Techna laughed at that. "You do like to annoy your mother."

"Well, it's not my fault that everything I like annoys my mother." He replied.

They talked for a long time and were just discussing Quidditch when they were all called for dinner.

"That was fun" Techna said.

"Well you really are a good company." Sirius remarked.

During dinner, Sirius sat at Techna's left and Narcissa sat at her right. Cissa and Techna were really good friends and were very close. Cissa had just completed her first year at Hogwarts. She like her sisters was in Slithering. She started telling Techna all about her first year and her classes and everything. After dinner, all the present cousins sat together again while the adults cleaned the table and plates and then they will all be going. This time Techna didn't feel like a stranger at all and got to know a lot about Regulus, Sirius' younger brother. He was a lot like Sirius but lacked some of his confidence. Soon it was time to say goodbye. Techna went home very happy.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

_**The Hogwarts Express**_

Techna arrived at the platform with her parents through the Floo powder. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Techna herself had bought a barn owl and had named her Athena. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

At the platform Techna met her cousin Narcissa and they found an empty compartment for themselves and after Lucius helped them set their trunks inside he went off. Lucius has been made the Slytherin prefect. Techna was feeling very nervous. Unlike most students, Techna didn't have any sort of pressure on her that she must be in Slytherin or anything.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Techna and Narcissa bought four cauldron cakes, five chocolate frogs and six licorice wands and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Techna got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, and sardine.

Soon, Narcissa's friends came to look for her and she went with them, wishing Techna luck and leaving her alone. Techna looked out of the window and saw that the countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

After sometime, the door of the compartment slid open and a redheaded girl came in followed by a boy with black, long hair. "Anyone sitting there?" the girl asked, pointing at the seat opposite Techna. "Everywhere else is full." Techna shook her head and they sat down.

"My name is Lily Evans by the way" said the girl, "and this is Severus Snape" she said pointing at the black haired boy.

"I am Techna Malfoy", said Techna, "Nice to meet you."

The girl — Lily Evans — smiled at her while the boy — Severus Snape — had a permanent scowl fixed on his face.

After some time, Techna peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. She and Lily took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Snape had already changed into his robes.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Techna shivered in the cold night air.

Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Techna heard a say voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A giant of a man with big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed the man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Techna thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

_**The sorting ceremony**_

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said as she pulled the door wide.

The entrance hall was much bigger than the Malfoy Manor's entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Techna could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room. The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly."

As soon as professor McGonagall left, nervous chatter broke out. The red headed girl Techna had seen earlier was asking the Snape boy about how they were sorted into their houses. The boy just shrugged in rerun. He looked quite pale. Techna was nervous as well but she wasn't about to tell anyone that.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Said professor McGonagall, who had returned. "Now, form a line and follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Techna had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Techna looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." Remembered Techna. She read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._

Techna quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. "So this was the sorting hat", thought Techna.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing a song. The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Avery, Mendax"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

"Black, Sirius"

The hat took almost two minutes and then it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Techna could see the disbelief on most faces. After all it wasn't common for a Black to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Clearwater, Cassandra" became a Hufflepuff. The list went on and on.

"Evans, Lily", Techna watched her walk forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!" Techna heard Snape groan. Then "Lupin, Remus" a boy with a scarred face became a Gryffindor.

And after what seemed to be an eternity Professor McGonagall said "Malfoy, Techna"

Techna walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. After almost four minutes and a long debate on whether Techna ought to go to Ravenclaw or Slytherin, the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Techna couldn't believe that she almost became a Hatstall. A Hatstall is an archaic Hogwarts term for any new student who's sorting takes longer than five minutes. This is an exceptionally long time for the Sorting Hat to deliberate, and occurs rarely, perhaps once every fifty years. "Pettigrew, Peter" a fat little boy with pointed nose and very small, watery eyes, actually became a Hatstall. "Potter, James" was sorted into Gryffindor. And then "Snape, Severus" became a Slytherin. When all the students were sorted Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

The dishes in front of them were now piled with food, roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and what not. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding . . .

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night."

The Slithering first years followed Lucius down to the dungeons. While they were walking, he said "Remember that if you ever get lost, you will just have to follow the way the snakes on the torches faces and you will reach the entrance to the common room." Lucius paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall with torches on both sides and the snakes on both torches faced the damp wall.

"Purus" said Lucius and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. Lucius marched through it, and Harry and Ron followed him. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

Lucius directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep green, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

* * *

Author's note:- Avery's first name Mendax means a liar in latin so I thought that the name would suit him. Tell me what you think about this name and also about what you think of Techna's character. Hope you like the story so far. Please review ^_^


	5. Lessons

The next morning, the Slytherin first years received their class schedules. They had transfiguration, history of magic and potions with Gryffindors, herbology and defense against the dark arts with ravenclaws and astronomy and charms with Hufflepuffs. They had charms, transfiguration, potions and herbology today. Techna ate some grilled sandwiches for breakfast and then went back to her dorm to grab her _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and the rest of the books needed for today's classes. Her dorm mates' names were Lauren Smith, Cassiopeia Blackwater, Ally Campbell and Jade aThirwall. She then hurried to her first class. She had some trouble finding the Charms classroom but was thankfully on time. She sat down next to Jade Thirwall who was a half blood. She had gotten to know Jade better last night and her bed was right next to hers. They both sat at the front desk. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their class he took the roll call and then started telling them about Charms.

"A charm is defined as a spell that adds or changes certain properties to an object or creature. Charms focus on altering what the target does, unlike transfiguration spells which focus on altering what the target is. In this textbook," he said holding up the textbook. "You will explore the endless number of charms that exist. All spells will be described with the finest detail, but how you use them is up to you, the reader. The more you practice these spells, the better your skills become, and soon enough some spells would become a second nature."

He then started giving them tips on how to cast charms.

"If your brain wanders elsewhere, the charm will fail. If you don't focus on a task at hand, the result would be poor. The same deal applies to casting charms. Attention is key," he said. He then continued telling them the importance of wand movements and pronunciation saying "Some charms require a little flick of the wand, while others require a complicated swirl. the wand movement is slightly off, so will the outcome of the charm. Each charm has its own pronunciation, specific stress to specific syllables. If a caster stresses the wrong syllable, the spell would fail."

He then gave them homework to read the first chapter of the book which was about Wand-Lighting & Extinguishing Charm.

Their next class was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Techna and James Potter had made any difference to their match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and awarded five points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Their next class, Potions, was also with Gryffindors down in the dungeons. Professor Slughorn was the head of Slytherin house. He put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Professor Slughorn was just praising the perfect potion made by Evans and Snape when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Potter, who had somehow managed to melt his cauldron was moaning in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs. Sirius then took him to the hospital wing. By the end of the class Techna's potion was the same color mentioned by the book.

They then went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Their last class was History of Magic which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Many students found History of Magic boring but Techna found it quite interesting and made many notes throughout the lesson.

In the evening, she and Jade went out to explore the grounds and were joined by two Ravenclaw first years named Harmony and Grace. They had a lot of fun and even got to see the giant squid. They explored the starting area of the forbidden forest. After that day, Techna, Grace, Jade and Harmony became very good friends and always sat together during classes.

* * *

Author's note: It has been a long time since I have updated but I want you to know that I am not giving up on this story. I might post a new chapter after a month or two but I will complete it.


End file.
